Mario Kart: All-Star Rush
'Mario Kart: All-Star Rush '''is an installment in the ''Mario Kart ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch and Wii U. It is the third All-Star installment. Playable Characters All playable characters from the previous titles return, with the addition of 27 new characters. Veterans * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Toadette * Birdo * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Dry Bones * Lakitu * Dry Bowser * King Boo * Metal Mario * Link * Zelda * Ganandorf * Toon Link * Skull Kid * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee * Fox * Wolf * Falco * Slippy Toad * Villager * Isabelle * Captain Falcon * R.O.B. * Mr. Game and Watch * Little Mac * Ice Climbers * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Pac-Man * Mega Man * AiAi * Nights * Amigo * Zobio * Crash * Perry the Platypus * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Elmo * Zoe * Spongebob * Ariana Grande * Danica Patrick * Tom Hanks * Jerry Trainor * Seth MacFarlane * Demi Lavato * Peyton List * Robert Downey Jr. * R2-D2 * Luke Skywalker * LarryBoy * Wreck-It Ralph * Peter Griffin * Maui * Shrek * Po * Spider Man * Black Panther * Iron Man * Hulk * Casey B. * Jacob M. * Ellie * Cassidy * Austin * Aaron * Mikayla * Hailey S. * Logan * Zack * Haven * Kristi * Jarrett * Katie Newcomers * Petey Piranha * Funky Kong * Wiggler * Tanooki Mario * Pikachu * Charizard * Mewto * Samus * Olimar * Metal Sonic * Dr. Willy * Rayman * Rabbid * Patrick Star * Bob the Tomato * Dipper * Woody * Mr. Incredible * Dr. Strange * Thanos * Ed Sheeran * Batman * Charlie Puth * Caleb R. * Nolan P. * Emma H. * Kaitlin Items * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Star * Boo * Lightning * Blue Shell * Blooper * Bullet Bill * Coin * Super Horn * Potted Piranha Plant * Fire Flower * Super Leaf * Mega Mushroom * POW Block * Special Move Courses Mushroom Cup * Green Hill * Ice Cream Island * Hollywood Arts High School * Wakanda Flower Cup * Port Town Aero Drive * Pokemon Stadium * Sunshine Tour * Glove World Star Cup * Sunnyside Daycare * New York City * Skyloft * Summit Special Cup * Han's Hideaway * Grammy Awards * Farquad's Castle * Rabbid Tower Shell Cup * GCN Luigi Circuit * Wii U Water Park * GBA Bowser Castle 1 * N64 Frappe Snowland Banana Cup * 3DS Mario Circuit * Wii Wario's Gold Mine * SNES Vanilla Lake 1 * DS Shroom Ridge Leaf Cup * DS Desert Hills * Wii U Electrodrome * GCN DK Mountain * 3DS Wario Shipyard Lightning Cup * Wii Maple Treeway * N64 Banshee Boardwalk * GBA Sunset Wilds * SNES Rainbow Road Special Moves * Rainbow Mario from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Mario's Theme) * Slot Machine from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Luigi's Theme) * Unfurl Power from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Peach's Theme) * Classic Tennis from ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash ''(Daisy's Theme) * Above the Clouds from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Yoshi's Theme) * Rainbow Run from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Toad's Theme) * Bonus Bonanza! from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Toadette's Theme) * Soul Rumblings from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Birdo's Theme) * Bowser from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Bowser's Theme) * Bowser Jr. Battle 2 from ''Mario Party 9 ''(Bowser Jr.'s Theme) * Greenhorn Forest from ''Wario World ''(Wario's Theme) * DS Wario Stadium from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Waluigi's Theme) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocals) from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''(Donkey Kong's Theme) * Rocket Barrel from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Flying Mario from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Obstacle Course (Spring/Summer) from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Baby Mario's Theme) * Shy But Deadly from ''Yoshi's Woolly World ''(Baby Luigi's Theme) * Bound Bowl Grand Prix from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Koopa Troopa's Theme) * Shy Bandit from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Shy Guy's Theme) * Now You've Done It from ''Mario Party 9 ''(Dry Bones' Theme) * Run, Jump, Throw! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Lakitu's Theme) * Bowser's Castle from ''Fortune Street ''(Dry Bowser's Theme) * King Boo's Illusion from ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ''(King Boo's Theme) * Metal Battle from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee ''(Metal Mario's Theme) * Gooper Blooper Court - Minigame from ''Mario Power Tennis ''(Petey Piranha's Theme) * Grassland Groove from ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze ''(Funky Kong's Theme) * Flower Field from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Wiggler's Theme) * Super Block Land from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Tanooki Mario's Theme) * Title Theme (The Legend of Zelda) from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Link's Theme) * Hyrule Field from ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds ''(Zelda's Theme) * The Dark World from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Ganandorf's Theme) * Full Steam Ahead from ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS ''(Toon Link's Theme) * Majora's Theme from ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ''(Skull Kid's Theme) * Dedede Drum Dash Stage 1 from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''(Kirby's Theme) * Masked Dedede from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''(King Dedede's Theme) * Meta Knight's Revenge from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Meta Knight's Theme) * The Adventure Begins from ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse ''(Waddle Dee's Theme) * Pokemon Main Theme from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Pikachu's Theme) * Pokemon Gym/Evolution from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Charizard's Theme) * Wild Pokemon Battle! from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Mewto's Theme) * Brinstar from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee ''(Samus' Theme) * Corneria from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Fox's Theme) * Star Wolf's Theme from ''Star Fox Zero ''(Wolf's Theme) * Space Battleground from ''Star Fox Assault ''(Falco's Theme) * Meteo from ''Star Fox Assault ''(Slippy Toad's Theme) * Go K.K. Rider! from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Villager's Theme) * Plaza from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''(Isabelle's Theme) * Big Blue from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Captain Falcon's Theme) * PictoChat from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(R.O.B.'s Theme) * Stage Select (Pikmin 2) from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''(Olimar's Theme) * Flat Zone 2 from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Mr. Game and Watch's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Punch-Out!! ''(Little Mac's Theme) * Ice Climber from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Ice Climbers' Theme) * Speed Up! from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Sonic's Theme) * Tails All-Star Move from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Tails' Theme) * Knuckles All-Star Move from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Knuckles' Theme) * Dr. Eggman All-Star Move from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Dr. Eggman's Theme) * Shadow Attacks! from ''Sonic Generations ''(Shadow's Theme) * Metal Sonic All-Star Move from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Metal Sonic's Theme) * Pac-Man from ''Pac-Man ''(Pac-Man's Theme) * Title Theme (Mega Man 2) from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''(Mega Man's Theme) * Dr. Willy Stage 1 & 2 from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''(Dr. Willy's Theme) * AiAi All-Star Move from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(AiAi's Theme) * Spring Valley from ''NiGHTS into Dreams ''(Nights' Theme) * Amigo All-Star Move from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Amigo's Theme) * Graveyard Gig from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Zobio's Theme) * The Time Twister from ''Crash Bandicoot 3 ''(Crash's Theme) * Castle Rock from ''Rayman Legends ''(Rayman's Theme) * Bubamara from ''Rabbids Go Home ''(Rabbid's Theme) * Perry the Platypus Theme Song from ''Phineas and Ferb (Perry the Platypus' Theme) * Robot Riot from Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension ''(Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Theme) * Elmo's World from ''Sesame Street (Elmo's Theme) * Sesame Street Theme Song from Sesame Street ''(Zoe's Theme) * SpongeBob Squarepants Theme Song from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''(SpongeBob's Theme) * F.U.N. Song from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''(Patrick Star's Theme) * No Tears To Cry by Ariana Grande (Ariana Grande's Theme) * Danica Patrick All-Star Move from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Danica Patrick's Theme) * Strange Things Are Happening from ''Toy Story ''(Tom Hanks' Theme) * Leave It All To Me from ''iCarly ''(Jerry Trainor's Theme) * Season 14 Credits Theme from ''Family Guy ''(Seth MacFarlane's Theme) * Confident by Demi Lavato (Demi Lavato's Theme) * Jessie Theme Song from ''Jessie ''(Peyton List's Theme) * Robert Downey Jr. Special Move from [[Mario Kart: All-Star Rumble|''Mario Kart: All-Star Rumble]]'' (Robert Downey Jr.'s Theme) * Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran (Ed Sheeran's Theme) * Attention by Charlie Puth (Charlie Puth's Theme) * March of the Resistance from ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''(R2-D2's Theme) * The Force from ''Star Wars: A New Hope ''(Luke Skywalker's Theme) * Larry-Boy! from ''LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space ''(LarryBoy's Theme) * God Is Bigger from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ''(Bob the Tomato's Theme) * Wreck-It Ralph All Star Move from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Wreck-It Ralph's Theme) * The Freakin' FCC from ''Family Guy ''(Peter Griffin's Theme) * You're Welcome from ''Moana ''(Maui's Theme) * All Star by Smash Mouth (Shrek's Theme) * Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas (Po's Theme) * Fight Fighters Final Battle from ''Gravity Falls ''(Dipper's Theme) * Woody Special Move from ''Mario Kart: All-Star Rush ''(Woody's Theme) * The Incredibles Theme Song from ''The Incredibles ''(Mr. Incredible's Theme) * Spider-Man Special Move from ''Mario Kart: All-Star Rush ''(Spider-Man's Theme) * Pray For Me by The Weeknd (Black Panther's Theme) * Opening Titles from ''Iron Man ''(Iron Man's Theme) * Hulk Special Move from [[Mario Kart: All-Star Rumble|''Mario Kart: All-Star Rumble]]'' (Hulk's Theme) * Dr. Strange Special Move from ''Mario Kart: All-Star Rush ''(Dr. Strange's Theme) * Thanos Special Move from ''Mario Kart: All-Star Rush ''(Thanos' Theme) * Batman Special Move from ''Mario Kart: All-Star Rush ''(Batman's Theme) * 92 Explorer by Post Malone (Casey B.'s Theme) * Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash (Jacob M.'s Theme) * Shape of You by Ed Sheeran (Ellie's Theme) * This Is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco (Cassidy's Theme) * Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Austin's Theme) * Aha! by Pentatonix (Aaron's Theme) * The Middle by Zedd (Mikayla's Theme) * Shake It Off by Taylor Swift (Hailey S.'s Theme) * Psycho by Post Malone (Logan's Theme) * Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses (Zack's Theme) * How Long by Charlie Puth (Haven's Theme) * New Rules by Dua Lipa (Kristi's Theme) * Everyday by Logic (Jarrett's Theme) * This Is How We Roll by Florida Georgia Line (Katie's Theme) * Better Now by Post Malone (Caleb R.'s Theme) * Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley (Nolan P.'s Theme) * Wyclef Jean by Young Thug (Emma H.'s Theme) * No Hands by Waka Waka Flame (Kaitlin's Theme) Jukebox The jukebox gets a revamp for the big cast of characters. * Ground Theme/Underground Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(Remix) * Luigi's Mansion Series Medley (Remix) * Peach Gardens from ''Mario Kart DS * Underground Theme from Super Mario Land ''(Remix) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario World ''(Remix) * The Credits Roll from ''Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker '' * Port Prisma from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash * Bowser's Lava Lair from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Stonecarving City from Wario Land: Shake It! * Waluigi Stadium from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! '' * Swinger Flinger from ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Mole Patrol from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Rosalina in the Observatory/Luma's Theme from Super Mario Galaxy ''(Remix) * Super Mario World Medley (Remix) * Yoshi's Island Medley (Remix) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Shy Guy Falls from Mario Kart 8 * Underground Power Plant from Super Mario Odyssey * Athletic Theme/Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Remix) * Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Waltz of the Boos from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Theme from Super Mario 64 * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Remix) * Yoshi Park from ''Mario Super Sluggers * Main Theme/Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land ''(Remix) * The Legend of Zelda Medley (Remix) * Geurdo Valley from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''(Remix) * Battle - Strong Enemy from ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild '' * Village of the Blue Maiden from ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures ''(Remix) * Clock Town from ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Green Greens from Kirby's Dream Land ''(Remix) * Swole Dedede from ''Kirby Star Allies '' * Checker Knights from ''Kirby Air Ride * Cookie Country from Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Battle! Trainer from Pokemon X/Y ''(Remix) * Route 10 from ''Pokemon Black/White ''(Remix) * Victory Road from ''Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire ''(Remix) * Opening/Menu from ''Metroid Prime ''(Remix) * Star Wolf's Theme/Sector Z from ''Star Fox ''(Remix) * Main Theme from ''Star Fox 64 ''(Remix) * Break Through the Ice from ''Star Fox Assault '' * Final Battle from ''Star Fox Zero * Bubblegum K.K. from Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''(Remix) * Tour from ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''(Remix) * Mute City from ''F-Zero ''(Remix) * Wrecking Crew Medley (Remix) * Mission Mode from ''Pikmin 3 ''(Remix) * Balloon Fight Medley (Remix) * Minor Circuit from ''Punch-Out!! ''(Remix) * Main Theme from ''Ice Climber ''(Remix) * Wonder World from ''Sonic Lost World * Seaside Hill, Act 2 from Sonic Generations * Angel Island from Sonic Mania Plus * Death Egg Robot, Phase 3 from Sonic Forces * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Remix)